There are many types of skin care products that are commercially available or otherwise known in the art, and there are many factors that can contribute to the purchase intent of a consumer when looking for such products. Critical among these factors are the sensory and visual benefits that a skin care product can provide. As such, there is a continuous desire to develop new ways to deliver a positive sensory experience to consumers.
Skin care products have often employed polymers as a way to manage rheological properties to promote performance benefits. However, use of polymers may have a negative effect on sensory benefits. For example, elevated polymer concentrations, relative to evaporating fluids, can thicken fluids that remain on the skin during product application and subsequent dry-down, resulting in tack, drag, stickiness, or other negative sensory aspects.
Using a foam composition is one way to reduce or eliminate the use of polymers. For example, foams can use air to thicken a product in place of polymers. Thus, foams can convey a desired rich and creamy aesthetic while reducing or eliminating the negative sensory aspects associated with the use of polymers. Further, foams can easily absorb into the skin as they can rapidly break down into fluids. However, certain foam compositions can lack the stability that may otherwise be provided by skin care products with polymers, resulting in a negative sensory experience for a consumer. Furthermore, some ingredients that provide visual skin care benefits, such as sebum absorbing powders, are known to be defoamers and thus, historically have not been widely used in foam form.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a skin care product in the form of a foam composition, which possesses robust stability and comprises sebum absorbing powders that provide acute visual benefits when applied to skin.